Feel Good
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: It's a bit if a depressing day particular day for our favourite Green skinned Bassist Murdoc. But A certain Bluehaired singer is deteremined to make him feel better.


**Hey everyone This was intended to be posted on June 6th but I got busy and couldn't post it But anywho enjoy!**

**Here's another treat for All you loyal reader's!**

It was a gloomy Day in london.

Murdoc and 2D were at a Bar having drinks.

The reason of this was because today was the day Murdoc's Mother left him on the doorstep. It's on this particular day that Murdoc is depressed for most of the day. 2D offered the green Bassist to take him out for a beer and pay for the drinks. Murdoc decided to go since this was an offer that he simply couldn't refuse.

The Bluenette noticed that Murdoc was slightly happy today.

After a few more drinks They were both drunk.

2D noticed it was getting late and Paid the bartender like he promised.

They both went home after 2D managed to get a taxi.

Once they arrived back home on Wobble street 2D was about to head to his room until Murdoc stopped him.

"Wait Face-Ache, why don't you sleep in my room tonight?" Murdoc asked the singer.

"Um ok?" The younger man answered.

Murdoc and 2D went to Bassist's room but 2D noticed that Murdoc was holding his hand.

When they arrived at Murdoc's room 2D sat down on Murdoc's bed while Murdoc slid his jacket off.

2D slid off his Socks and shoe's.

The Bassist then laid down on the bed and looked at the singer and stared at him for a minute.

"Listen Stuart I really want to thank you for taking me out today. I don't know what I can do to repay you."

2D was surprised. Murdoc is never nice to him. And he never calls him Stuart.

"Well I guess ther is one thing Muds." 2D replied.

"Anything. What is it?" Murdoc looked at the singer.

2D leaned in and pressed his lips onto Murdoc's and kissed him.

Murdoc responded by kissing back. And soon the kiss became passionate.

The bassist Pulled the younger man closer to him and continued to kiss him.

2D parted his lips and Murdoc slipped his long tongue inside the singers mouth.

The younger man moaned and began to move his tongue around while running his hand through Murdoc's hair.

soon both tongues were battling for dominance.

The green satanist slipped his hand under 2D's shirt and felt the singers back.

The Bluenette felt something hard in Murdoc's jeans and slightly smirked.

Murdoc pulled away for a minute and slid off the singers shirt and looked at 2D's bare chest.

He slid off his own shirt aswell.

2D responded by pulling himself onto Murdoc's lap and wrapping his arms around the Bassists neck.

He smiled at Murdoc and began grinding himself on the older man's clothed erection.

This caused Murdoc to Moan out in pleasure.

The Bluenette giggled and continued Grinding himself on the now rather large bulge in Murdo'c dark jeans.

Murdoc blushed and was now panting.

He felt his shoulders and arm's go limp. How was 2D doing all of this?

It didn't matter to him and it actually felt pretty good.

2D kissed Murdoc's neck and sucked lightly and licked the area until there was a hickey.

"Stuart." Murdoc panted.

"Yes Mu'doc?" 2D smiled at the green Satanist.

"Don't stop." Murdoc breathed out.

Murdoc's eye's were half lidded and he was starting to sweat. 2D smiled knowing that Murdoc was blissed out.

"I won't luv." 2D stopped grinding himself on the tent in Murdoc's dark jeans and kissed the green man again.

Murdoc turned his head to the side and 2D gave another hickey.

He then kissed his way down to Murdoc's chest and trailed his toungue down the rest of the way.

He stopped when he got to Murdoc's belt.

2D licked his lip's and undid Murdo'c belt aswell as the Bassist's jeans.

Murdoc looked at his singer and bit his lip when 2D freed his erection from inside his pants.

The Bluenette smiled and slowly licked the tip which caused Murdoc to gasp.

2D wrapped his mouth around the length and began bobbing his head up and down.

Murdoc moaned and clutched the bed sheets.

"Ahh..." Murdoc could feel every curve of 2D's tongue on his length.

2D held on to Murdoc's waist and began deep throating the bassist.

Murdoc's moans turned into shouts and cursing.

"Sweet Satan!" Murdoc shouted.

He felt himself getting close until suddenly 2D stopped.

"Not yet Mu'doc." 2D Slid off his pants and boxers and then looked smiled at the satanist.

He then lowered himself onto the Bassist's erection.

Murdoc gasped when he felt 2D's tight walls clench around his shaft.

"Fuck!" Murdoc exclaimed. He held the singers waist.

It was so warm and tight and it was better than any woman Murdoc ever had.

2D on the other hand felt pain and so he stayed still until finally the pain was gone.

The singer began to slowly move up and down.

Murdoc moaned and held on to 2D's waist.

2D let his head fall back and he let out a beautiful melodic moan.

It almost sounded like Music.

Murdoc began thrusting his hips upwards along with 2D's movements.

2D's soft Moans turned into shouts and screams.

"H-Harder." 2D gasped.

Murdoc held on to 2D's waist and began thrusting at a Faster pace.

2D moaned as Murdoc continued to thrust hitting his spot every time.

"Oh god Muds! I'm gonna-" 2D felt himself getting ready to cum.

"I know Stuart do it for me." Murdoc smiled.

2D Came screaming Murdoc's name and Murdoc followed after spilling his seed into his singer.

It was a warm tingling sensation for 2D.

He fell ontop of Murdoc laid there smiling down at him.

They both shared a kiss.

Murdoc pulled the covers over the two of them.

"Hey Mu'doc?" 2D looked at the green Bassist.

"Yeah?" Murdoc looked at the Bluenette.

"I love yew." 2D giggled.

Murdoc smiled.

"Love ya too mate."

2D Squealed and wrapped his arms around the satanists and the both shared another kiss and then fell asleep.

**Here you are! For all you Gorillaz fans. I hope you enjoyed it! tell me what you think and leave some reviews! See ya soon! Also just a heads up, I'm due for a dental surgery soon so I probably won't be able to upload new chapters or stories until after I recover. Wish me luck! ;) Gorillazfan-102**


End file.
